A Single Moment On A Silent Night
by violetwarnercobalt
Summary: A single moment shared by our boys on Christmas Eve. A Tony/Gibbs fic written for the 2011 Tibbs Yuletide comm over at LJ. SLASH


**Title:** A Single Moment on a Silent Night.

**Author:** DiNozzoitis aka Violetwarnercobalt

**Author's Notes:** Written for the 2011 tibbs_yuletide advent calendar. This idea came to me late on a Sunday evening in November, when I had hardly written anything for NaNoWriMo/Tibbs_Yuletide and I had to be up early the next morning. The song I listened to while writing this was Eva Cassidy's rendition of Silent Night, hence the title.

**Warnings:** Un-beta'd, some nudity, mentions of male/male lovin', sorry if I missed anything.

**Spoilers:** None

**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Gibbs

**Rating:** PG-13 maybe M just to be on the safe side

**Genre/Category:** Slash, Romance, General, drabble

**Word Count:** 606-ish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am in any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of pure enjoyment and absolutely no money is being made from its creation. Please do not sue.

**Summary:** A single moment shared by our boys on Christmas Eve.

_A Single Moment On A Silent Night_

Snow flakes drifted softly to the ground, clinging desperately to every surface they could find. Beams of golden light shone through the perfectly framed stained glass in the rich wooden door, where the panes had not been painted a deep scarlet.

Inside two lovers rediscovered the true meaning of the holiday spirit.

The older of the two, a man with hair as silver as the moon in the midwinter sky, lovingly caressed his younger lover's chilled cheek with a lone wood calloused hand, the other resting gently on the other man's back. Both men swayed in time to the hauntingly beautiful Christmas melody that played almost silently on the old fashioned record player.

Resting his forehead on the silver mop of hair, the slightly taller of the two breathed in a smell that was heavenly to him, a fragrance that even in the toughest of times, never ceased to bring him peace. The mix of sawdust, coffee and old spice let him know that he was home.

Neither man spoke, at least not with their voices. It wasn't needed here.

The two were so in-tune that everything between them was natural, instinctual. When the older man raised his head away slightly, the younger knew to slowly lean in for a timid kiss.

The ex-marine wasn't shocked by the sweet taste of his lover's mouth, the mix of peppermint from the candy canes that were lazily sucked upon during the day and the lingering taste of the gingerbread men they had shared after dinner; him with his ever present mug of coffee, his lover with hot chocolate and marshmallows, was Christmas to him. He took a moment to bask in the sweet taste he only got once a year.

It was a drug to him, he could never get enough.

As the song slowly faded to an end, the two drew apart, staring deeply into each other's eyes, the love between them further swelled their once lonely hearts.

The ex-cop gave a small, shy smile as his partner took his hand and led him up the staircase, the banister of which was tightly wrapped with hundreds of twinkling Christmas lights.

Gibbs paused for a split second when they reached the top step and looked over his shoulder at his younger lover, the wicked grin Tony knew was there wasn't visible on the older man's poker face but glinted momentarily in the ocean blue eyes.

As the Italian playfully shouldered past him and through the bedroom door, Gibbs realised how lucky he truly was to find a love like his for the second time in his life.

He could never understand what he had done to be so lucky.

It wasn't until Tony popped his head out of the door and held out his hand that he shook whatever thoughts he may have had from his head and followed the younger man inside..

They took their time, slowly undressing each other with love and care, hands exploring and reclaiming the other's body as their own. There was no need to rush, hurrying would only serve to spoil their fun.

It wouldn't matter to them if they spent all of the next day in bed. They had all they could ever want right there with them, as people always claimed, the holidays were a time to spend with loved ones and neither man loved anyone more than the other.

As the last item of clothing was dropped, long forgotten on the floor, the two men tumbled on top of the bed, bodies becoming one, everything else fading into nothingness.


End file.
